Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/A Circus Darkly/Killers
3o2tq - AW/FAW Trader, I am active and shall send back FAW that are tooken down in 1 BP ;) *6k319 - Yoonski★ - Very active friendly FAW Killer/Trader. Adding senders. I always send back FAWs that AOE/dont die in 1 BP ^0^ *5dxgh - BCrshr - Online almost all day, currently rank 208. Looking for senders. Will send back whenever I can. * 6fwsn -''' Kuronusu - GMT -3. Active AW killer and FAW trader/killer! * 5grke - DestinyFAWK, active killer, currently rank 58, looking for senders, will kill both of ur AW and FAW even if extra BP needed *6jwiv - Mami★Tomoei: FAW Trader''' GMT-8. I send to those who send to me *530fi - Seryuu - Online almost all day, will kill anything you send, currently rank 303. * 51nkd - AdV♪Nights, GMT+7, need active senders, willing to use my BP for your FAW is my priority, and i'll kill your AW too... * 5w9h5 - EY★はつゆき FAW trader/killer, active most of time. Prefer traders that also are active all day. * 6d6q3 '- '''Carol '- AW/FAW killer, Active all day. New players are welcome .Will trade FAW, please share your findings :) *4gh38 - I kill whatever's sent my way. *6luju - (aiming for top 500) Trading FAWs *3t45r の '''Aeru Current Mood: Interested | Reciprocating F/AWK Sender & Killer, GMT-8 (PST) 1M+ dmg or 2 BP, Priority to FAWs & latest logins. Now Recruiting 0 Member(s). * 2qxpm - Alaska, FAWK. PST, active at night. * 3qvlc - RUトモロ　－ Im aiming for rank 300 , looking for FAW traders and senders , my team consisting of HURs can easily take out FAWs , just send that witch to hell(me) XD. * 6e3ip - Myamo - Im looking for honest FAW-'Traders' and Senders - I always send back FAW's to ppl who send them to me , also ill gladly help with killing your FAW's. * 5el55 - TomoFawPls, looking for active 'senders of all levels, i am on most of the day to kill your fantasy so send anytime ('always top rank 75) * 5r7mß -''' I kill Archwitches and Fantasy Arch Witches for you . Just add me and send. キタ━━━(゜∀゜)━━━!!!!! * '50su5 '- need active AW/FAW senders i can help you kill witch as quick as possible =) *5p7fn - Thratos FAW killer and trader (will send back to senders if i see them), online 10am-12pm GMT+0 *'''5qe6p - Yui, GMT +8/ Fawk, will kill your AW if sent to me as well, will send back to whoever send me their FAWs. * 64ovu - Linh: Active F/AW killer/trader and will send back if logged in within 1 hour. *591xn - SP_Himeragi, looking for active sender, No Trader coz too many to handle, I make sure your AW & FAW stay dead, GMT+7 online at 7am > 7pm Status: VERY INTERESTED (might go zombie) *6r5u0 - FAW/AW senders and traders very active! * 25qm5 FAW/AW Killler. Active/on summer break from school. I have notifcations on so if you do send one, I will get it and tend to it. *4ch1k - Qpz4, FAW / AW killer, GMT -5 avtive 6-12pm will trade FAW *3fgf2 - ﻿Ｓｉｎ, F/AWK. UTC-4, active 24/7. I'll try to send back anything I find. *'61ojl' - Noire, UTC-8. Active most of the day, and will ace AWs/FAWs without fail (i.e. spend extra BP if needed). Rank 11x consistently. *46ne5 ~ PDT, will use battle points on (Fantasy) Archwitches if nobody else will defeat so you don't have to waste any, also will flee and send my FAW after 4 turns of damage. *'4tt0x - Caliwar, '''GMT+1, looking for' FAW''' trader/sender * 3rvjl - Crescentia, very active F/AWK (unless sleeping) , GMT +7 (time zone doesn't matter), will kill anything you send to me. Feel free to add me :) *o2iyn8 - prim56 - FAWK killer - Australia Time - active most of every day - send back to anyone active in last hour *6cr50 - Champ-]a FAWK - GMT+7, looking for trader/sender. Active all day. more so evening/night. *5chhx -김치 FAWK - GMT+7, spam me with FAW !! *56cvn - Saddy , F/AWK GMT+8 need sender. Will be active this event. *5sp0k- CCJmsFWK- active all day :) add me~ sharer or sender all welcome * 5qeld - Ireste - F/AWK - GMT but active all day. Will update name with Zzz or AFK when not on. I'll kill your AWs too if I see them and have the BP! * 6g4qp- Rimsui- AWK-CST-active throughout the day. * 5sq04 - Wannabeally, looking for trader/sender active throughout the the day * 5nvk7 - 和子ちゃん, F/AWK. UTC +7, just send me everything you meet, I'll take care of it carefully. * 5r6ah- SoshiLove, AWK, Semi FAWK, GMT, active throughout the day, senders and sharers both welcome * 6em3x- Nerewa F/AWK GMT+2 active 24/7 * 6hbak - Cire. FAWK. PST. Looking for sharers. Most active at late night. * 61ery - XV Weiss FAW damage dealer/AWK. I am most of the time active i send and share my FAW too. * 5au13 - Juvia ON / OFF | Can deal up to 2mil damage to FAW | Will kill AW in 1BP. | GMT+1 * 4stbr - Radiant,searching for senders,will kill everything got lots of swords to spare * 65tl9 - Arturia, FAWK. CET (GMT+1) timezone. * 5m5f4 - KR.Sync (GMT+8) looking to help those who can't kill their own AW. * 2avwa - GMT +1(doesn't matter, my sleeping hours are weird), active all day, will kill AW and FAW * 2elho - ✩Tsuki★ FAWK, Active all day, will send back FAW as well. * 5ohwd - KindnessOn! ( GMT + 7 ) , AW/FAW Killer / Sender , Active Randomly :v , Help All AW / FAW I see and send back if i can :D . * 4kljs - Granola active through the day. FAWK. Will kill anything you send. * 60ywq - Sunday, F/AWK (EST), FAWK, send if I lose. Active until exams, then active again. Will kill AW if I have points and they're not low * 3sn5y - Seish - I trade from two alt farm accounts. (nonstop sends) Also kill anything in my send box using my BP. * 60omo- Tony - looking for senders * 63ys6- ☆Nid☆ FAWK. GMT -8, can kill AW if needed too :3 *605qy - Terminexia, FAW Killer/Hitter/Trader, GMT +8. Very active unless asleep. Will use extra BP if I get nuked! Will kill AW if BP allows it. Will also send back to active senders! \(^-^) * 67gvv - Thong. AWK, and FAW damage dealer. Can kill FAW in 1 BP in some occasions. Also trade FAW * 2mjgx - Jaeger or JgerFAW4FAW or Jger -TRADE. FAWK (GMT -6) I'll trade to those who send FAWs back to me. I'll kill ur FAWs most of the time and I am willing to use a second BP if I get nuked. Active most of the time btw * 6bgbr - ★メルン★( GMT-8) F/AWK and Trader, will send to those who send to me. Will kill anything you send. Active throughout the day. * 5fht4 - May★. Clicks for more info about me! And post on my message wall if you really want to add me, or have some special request. * 5cr6m - MasterZ-AWK - F/AWK and Trader. All day on weekend and 6-10 weekdays GMT-3. Trying to rank help me is help you! * 6gxqy - Tvemilosti - AWK and FAW trader * 33f3k - SLC_Scythe - FAW Trader/Killer. Will kill any FAW you SENT. * 4hspo - かf/awk. - F/AWK, UTC+8. * 5voan EYTapOn/Off - f/awk trader (: * 6ofxy Conner: Can kill any AW sent. AWK * 4hn99 - JJ (GMT +8) Can 1bp KO FAW, will trade FAW with those who send FAW to me *Haz many swordz* * 4qfyb - Onii-Chan~ FAW Killer PST on most of the day weekend or weekday *4o6bq - NE Ayu. I play casually but I need comrades! *5x4g7 - dMn4t Active 24/7 AW/FAW Killer *5x8u2 -''' Shiki_Gami' (GMT +7)/ FAWK- online almost day *55qwt - Ero-kun AWK - AWK/FAW Damager/Killer (low probability), GMT +8 almost online all day * 4224o - '''Gria Thetis' - Looking for FAW senders. I'm pretty active and I will try to send back as much of my own FAWs as I can, so be sure to display yourself logged in within 1 hour so I'll know if you're online or not.SuppaTenk * 5djms - SP Chaotix - AW/FAW Killer and/or Trader. Can kill any AWs even if its in low health, still have many swords to spare. * 5ffil - Xzin - FAW killer/trader. priority to send to those who send me back. online most of the day. thanks * 2rfq2 - ★Symphony★ - FAW killer/trader. Will always send back, and I am willing use bp to kill FAW. * 5bdrp - Phoenix (in Japanese) - F/AW Killer/Trader. Willing to use BP if fail to kill and would trade FAW to those who sent to me, guaranteed most of the time to kill, almost active all day in every week. * 4่jykw - WJOKERW๑On/Off - FAW damage dealer. almost active :) * 6oh4p - Artorias (GMT+7) - Killer/trader, will send back to those who send me FAWs. Aiming for for top 300. * 5q0v2 - KR.rystal - FAWK/AWK, active 18 Hours a day, low level players do add me, I'll kill anything you send (AW/FAW), I will not send FAWs to you as I will usually''' save BP to kill AWs for lowbies', but I will on' occasions'. Will only send to those' logged in within 1 Hour.''' * 5j28m ~ Online most of the time ~ send me Faw And I also send it back ~ Fawk * 5ael7 - Tamius-ON/OFF - FAWK Need active senders, I will send back ocasionally. Online 24/24 but if you see the OFF mean I'm busy/napping so I may or may not kill your witch.